Following the Leader/Captured by the Powhatan Tribe and Looking for Pocahontas and John Smith (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version)
(As Double D, Jin, and Ness lead the group through the forest, they, except Mei and Peng, all started singing as they passed underneath a waterfall) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go (They then crossed a river on some rocks. After Sophocles tripped and made himself a bridge for everyone else, he climbed up and resumed his march. Behind them, Picky made it to the other side of the river and the last rock behind him emerged, revealed to be a hippo) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-dum-tee-day Tee-dum, tee-dee It’s part of a game we play Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Just a teedle-dee-dum A teedle-dee-oo-tee-day (The group then slid down a vine and climbed over a boulder) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We’re one for all And all of us out For fun We march in line And follow the other one With a teedle-dee-doo A teedle-dee-do-tee-dum (As they continued through the forest, no one noticed a monkey grabbing Ash’s hat and trying it on. The second monkey tried it on with a flower, but discarded the flower and lets the third monkey try it on. But the hat didn’t fit on the third monkey’s little head and they returned the hat to Ash’s head without anyone noticing) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go We’re off to fight the Smurfs The Smurfs The Smurfs We’re off to fight the Smurfs Because he told us so (In a tall grassy field, the group trudged along carefully, but Picky got separated and bumped into a boulder. After climbing on top of it, he saw the group, climbed down, and caught up with them, without noticing that the boulder was actually a regular rhino eating some grass) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We march along And these are the words we sing Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (As the group passed by a sleeping bear above them, Jeff accidentally, and unknowingly, punched the bear’s nose with his umbrella, waking it up. Just when it was about to angrily attack, it stopped upon noticing the teddy bear Picky is carrying and got confused) Group: Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (After emerging into a clearing of the forest, Jeff, Ash, and Porky noticed something on the ground as soon as the song was done) Jeff, Ash, and Porky: Smurfs! (The Lost Kids and Pokemon, except Ash and Pikachu, then ran and dug a battle hole as Jeff, Ash, Pikachu, and Porky observed a pair of footprints) Porky: Hmm, that's a Smurf's footprint, alright. Ash: Must belong to one of the males. Jeff: And this one Smurf who owns those footprints is quite intelligent. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pikachu. Misty: (Impatiently) Well, let’s go get them! (The Lost Kids and Pokemon clamored up in agreement until Jeff shushed them) Jeff: Everyone, quiet! First we need to plan our strategy. Iro: Um, what's a strategy? Jeff: A strategy’s a plan of attack, Iro. (Jeff then begins to draw his plans on the ground around the footprints with his umbrella) Jeff: The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, so first.... (While this happened, Picky is looking in curiosity when suddenly, a small axe flew at a tree near them. Noticing the axe and a feather laying on the ground, Picky picked them up and looked at them. Then Picky took the axe and after putting the feather on his head, he started to playfully pretend to be an Indian by dancing. Suddenly, a lone tree started to move towards him. Picky stopped playing suddenly and after noticing, he sneaked a couple of feet away, but the tree slowly followed him. After running a couple of inches away, he stopped and the tree did the same. As the tree stopped in front of him, Picky got startled that he dropped the axe and feather on the ground. He then took a peek under the tree and noticed a pair of feet there. He gasped and realized the Smurfs are here. He ran over to the group to try and warn them, but the group was too busy making their plans with Jeff’s help) Picky: Guys! The Smurfs are here! It's true! (Picky tried hitting his teddy bear on Porky’s back) Picky: Let me in! Listen! (But Porky unknowingly kicked Picky aside gently, causing him to be knocked down. Picky noticed more tree-disguised Smurfs emerging from the forest and slowly going up to the group) Jeff: Now remember, the Smurfs are cunning, but not aware of this. (Just as Picky screamed out to them, a tree-disguised Smurf, containing three Smurfs, from behind grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the trees, making Picky drop his teddy bear. Then one of the three Smurfs inside the tree-disguise grabbed the teddy bear and pulled it in too) Jeff: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by sur...! (Just when Double D was about to say “Surprise,” another tree-disguised Powhatan Indian grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the tree. Then, the tree-disguised Powhatan Indians chased the group around until each and every single member of the group was captured. Well, except Double D and Ness who escaped. Later, the Powhatan Indians ditched their tree disguises and dragged their prisoners to their village, with Double D and Ness secretly following them. At the village, they peeked from behind a teepee house, and saw everyone tied to a wooden pole) Jin: Sorry I didn’t pay attention, everyone. Me and Double D, wherever he and Ness may be. It’s all my fault. Gene: Eh, it’s no big deal, Jin. (The group agreed with Gene. Suddenly, the chief appeared before them. He is a. He is Chief Powhatan, and he is not happy at all) Chief Powhatan: Wingapo. Group: Wingapo, Chief Powhatan. Papa Smurf: For many days, we always come to battle you all. Group: (Agreeing) Yeah. Papa Smurf: Sometimes, you win. And sometimes, we win. May: Okay, Papa Smurf. Now that you win, please let us go now. Porky: Let us go now? Pence: You mean this is all a game? May: Yeah. Max: If we win, we let them go free. Dawn: And if they win, they let us go free. Kiawe: Indeed. Papa Smurf: I’m afraid we’re not letting you go. Group: (Confused) What? (Mallow laughs a little) Mallow: (Laughs a bit) He’s just joking around. Papa Smurf: (Angrily) This is no joke! Where is my granddaughter, Smurfette?! (From behind the house, Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu realized why the Smurf leader is angry in the first place and why his people captured their friends) Misty: Wait, Smurfette is gone? Tuff: We don’t have your granddaughter! Porky: And this is our first time here, we never saw her. Iro: Me neither. Honey: Never saw her! Spikehead: We don’t have her. Picky: Honest, we don’t. Papa Smurf: (Angrily) You’re lying! If Ness Pan and his friends know this, if Smurfette is not back by sunset, you will all be executed! (Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu then ran out of hiding) Jeff: Wait! Ash: Hold it! Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika! (The Smurfs noticed them) Group: Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu! Papa Smurf: What are you doing here?! Ash: We’re innocent and it’s the truth! Jeff: We would never kidnap this Smurfette! Papa Smurf: Then how come you left this note behind? (He shows Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu a piece a paper with a note written on it and Jeff reads it) Jeff: (Reading) We got your granddaughter Smurfette, and she won’t be coming back. Signed.... (He reads in shock) Jeff: (Reading in shock) The Lost Kids and Pokemon?! Papa Smurf: Now I am going to ask you again! Where is Smurfette?! Group: We don’t know! Papa Smurf: Then you will executed at sunset! Jeff and Ash: Wait! Pikachu: (Desperately) PIKACHU!! (They stop and listen) Jeff: How about we make a deal? (The group watched Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu hopefully as Papa Smurf walked up to them) Papa Smurf: What deal? Jeff: We want to prove that we did not write that note and captured Smurfette, right? Papa Smurf: Yes? Jeff: So why not put us to a test to prove we’re innocent? Pikachu: (Nods in agreement) Pika. Ash: That way, you will realize you were wrong and we were right. Jeff and Ash: Deal? (Papa Smurf sighed and gave in) Papa Smurf: Very well. And if you are to find Smurfette, search everywhere around the island if you like, whether it's flying or by foot. Then once you do find her, come back here with her. But if you don’t make it by sunset, we will find you, and I will execute you all. Deal? No deal? (Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu got nervous at first, but got their courage up) Jeff and Ash: Deal. (Jeff, Ash, Pikachu, and Papa Smurf shake hands. Then another male Smurf named Hefty Smurf untied the group and they go up to Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu) Papa Smurf: Remember. Your time will be up at sunset. (The group nods and they entered the forest. A minute later, the group got exhausted and rested for a bit) Jin: I don't see why this Pocahontas and John Smith just got themselves kidnapped for. Gene: Well, my guess; It had to be the pirates. (Jin then stepped on something squishy offscreen, and he got disgusted that his shoes are dirtied) Jin: Oh, great! I stepped in something gross and smelly! Devon: All you did is step in bear scat. Jin: (Confused) Scat? Peng: Uh, Jin? Jin: What? Peng: I think he means caca. (Jin still got confused) Peng: You know, poop. Realizing, Jin backed off in disgust) Jin: That is even more gross! I spent over 15 pounds and 48 pence for these pair of shoes! (He shakes the offscreen residue off of his feet. Jeff then eased Jin down) Jeff: Get a grip, Jin! (Realizing Jeff's right, Jin calmed himself) Jin: Okay. I'm good. Jeff: Shall we continue our search some more? (Realizing, the group, including Jin, resumed their search. After searching some more, the group came upon an empty dark-looking cavern. Huey, Dewey, and Louie got nervous) May: Uh.... Let's look somewhere else. Lillie: Right behind you. (They were about to walk away when the group stopped them) Max: What if Smurfette is in there? Lillie: What if she's not? (Despite being a little scared, the group took each other's hands and slowly walked cautiously into the cave. Silence, then, a savage roar was heard and the group ran out the cave screaming their heads off, having startled a cranky lion, who was sleeping in the cave. The angry lion then emerged from the cave, growling at them, as if saying "Go away! I'm sleeping here!" Once far away from the cave, the group realized the lion isn't chasing them and after sighing in relief, they resumed their search for Smurfette) May: (Angrily to Max) Lillie and I had a feeling we shouldn't have gotten into that cavern! Lillie: Especially with an angry cranky lion in there. Max: How was I supposed to know, May?! Brock: Enough arguing! We gotta find Smurfette! (Togepi heard something rustling in the bushes and chirps at Misty, who got everyone's attention. They watched cautiously, and to their surprise, a female Smurf emerged, appearing to be running from something, or someone. She is a female Smurf with blue skin, long black eyelashes, long blonde hip-length hair, and wearing a white sleeveless dress, a white stocking cap, and white high-heeled shoes. The Lost Kids and Pokemon recognized her as....) Lost Kids: Smurfette! London group: That's Smurfette? Ash: Yeah. (Smurfette noticed them and ran up to them in desperation, panting) Tracey: Who's after you? (Smurfette caught her breath and explained) Smurfette: A certain pirate crew. They captured me, but I managed to escape so far. (Suddenly, they heard more rustling in the bushes from afar. Smurfette and the group quickly hid in an empty giant hollow tree trunk nearby and watched. Then emerging from the bushes is Bob, Cortex, and their crew, apparently looking for Smurfette. Deciding to try and sneak off quietly, Smurfette and the group crawled silently to the other side of the trunk to a bunch of bushes and crawled across the ground like a bunch of bears hiding from predators, ready for the attack, except they're escaping, not attacking. Suddenly, just when Smurfette was the last to make it through the bushes with the group, she accidentally snapped a nearby twig laying on the ground, getting the pirates' attention. She gasped upon being spotted and just when she ran again, Brer Fox and Brer Bears grabs her savagely by the arms, much to the hidden group's concern, who saw the whole thing) Smurfette: Put me down! I'll never talk! (Then Bob and Cortex walked up to her) Cortex: Oh, come on. You know what we want. Bob: We want to find Ness Pan and his friends' hideout. Dedede: So cough it up. Bob: Tell us. Cortex: There is no path to the Afterlife once we get to the Black Castle. (Smurfette got angry and determined) Smurfette: You want me to tell you? Fine. I'll tell you, but it's not pleasant in Smurf language, get it? (Then she says angrily says in Smurf language "You and Cortex, Bob, are nothing but pure evil, you always are a loudmouthed Palmtreefish and Crazyfish, especially with Dedede, the Fathead, by your side, and you smell of bear poop!" During her language speaking here, the group and pirates watched in confusion, that even the Komodo Brothers and even a hidden Porky and Picky shrugged at each other, meaning "I don't know what she's saying." Then once Smurfette finished her Smurf language speech, she angrily spits on Bob's feet, calmly surprising the pirates and hidden group. Then Pinstripe spoke up) Pinstripe: I think she says "Sorry, but no. I don't know where the hideout is." (Suddenly, Axew accidentally fell face first in the dirt and was about to sneeze from the dirt going up his nose. Seeing this in a panic, Iris was about to quiet his sneeze, but too late; Axew sneezed loudly, getting Smurfette and the pirates' attention. Busted, the group got up and were about to help Smurfette when the pirates grabbed them, catching them off-guard. Despite putting up a good fight, the pirates' grips were too powerful. Bob and Cortex went up to the new captives) Bob: I think we found new baits for Ness Pan and his friends, men. (The pirates chuckled evilly a bit in agreement, much to Smurfette and the group's calm concern and anger combined, despite struggling to break free. Then the pirates proceeded to pull a bunch of ropes out to tie them up when we fade to black) Coming up: Ventus’ group meet the mermaids, who sets up a romantic atmosphere between Ventus and Olette's groups. Then they go to the Black Castle on a rescue mission to save Pocahontas, John Smith, and the others from Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew’s clutches. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies